


Ace Assistants: Investigations

by sleepy_sphinx



Category: Ace attorney investigations, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney: Investigations, Ace Attorney: Investigations 2, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Kay Faraday-centric, MUAHAHAHAHA, Prosecutor! Kay, Sibling Bonding, Thief! Miles, also they arent technically drabbles but i'm trying to keep each under 3 pages!, assistant swap, check the notes for specific tws!, just short lil bits from the AU i have, mostly fluffy... for now, story snippets, tags to be added as the story updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sphinx/pseuds/sleepy_sphinx
Summary: Short AAI scene rewrites (and possibly some bonus stuff) from my Assistant Swap AU! Featuring Kay Edgeworth <-> Miles Faraday, Sebastian Courtney <->Justine Debeste, and Gregory Shields <-> Raymond Faraday, among others... hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ichijou Mikumo | Kay Faraday & Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Ichijou Mikumo | Kay Faraday & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth
Kudos: 8





	1. Turnabout Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kay pays her little sister a visit at work, and meets a polite little kid who she surely won't reunite with in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only tws for this chapter are implied child neglect/abuse, but this one is mostly just sibling fluff

“Wh– What on earth are  _ you _ doing here?” 

Kay grimaced– it wasn’t that she was expecting a warmer welcome from her little sister, but a less accusatory tone might have been nice. She turned around to face Franziska, plastering on a confident smile. “Hey Franny! ...It’s been a while, huh?”

Franziska bristled at the nickname. “You haven’t answered my question,” She snapped. 

“Ah… It’s Gummy’s first big case, and I’m here to support him.” Kay leaned nonchalantly against the yellowed walls of the defense lobby. 

“You–” Franziska cut herself off, glancing around the room nervously before returning her glare to Kay. “ _ Do you know what will happen if Papa catches you here? _ ” She hissed.

Kay smirked. “Perk of being a legal adult now– that old crone can’t do anything to me! Like literally, he holds no legal power over me anymore. I’m safe, Fran.”

Franziska looked away, sighing in an irritable manner that would have perfectly disguised her relief to anyone who didn’t know her well. “Hmph. In any case, I don’t have time to talk to you. I have to assist Papa with the investigation.” She held her head up proudly, but didn’t make a move to walk away.

“...Could you use some help with that?” Kay asked hopefully.

Franziska folded her arms and turned her face to the side indignantly. “Of course not! I require no assistance, especially not from a  _ failed prosecutor _ such as yourself. You would only serve to get in my way.” 

“C’mon Franny… we both know two heads are better than one! It’ll make the investigation go faster…  _ and _ I’ll let you take all the credit!”

Franziska didn’t move. 

Kay bent down. “ _ I’ll buy you a swiss roll at the vending machine… _ ” She whispered conspiratorially. 

Franziska opened her eyes and smiled softly. “...Well. I suppose that your inclusion in this investigation would better prepare me for dealing with those ridiculously foolish detectives. Very well, _ Ms. Edgeworth– _ I accept your proposal!” She stiffly extended her hand.

Kay ignored the hand and went straight for a hug, picking up her little sister and swinging her through the air. “Wh–  _ put me down! _ ” Franziska cried through a very unprofessional fit of giggles. 

“Sorry, sorry! Just really happy to see you again, Franny.” Kay beamed. 

“That’s  _ Future Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma _ , to you!” Fran smoothed out some wrinkles in her blouse with an embarrassed huff. Still, she was smiling as she turned back to Kay. “You will address me by my proper title, foolish sister!”

“Alright, Future Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma. Now, what are the details of the case so far– hm?” Kay cut herself off as she felt a sudden tug on the back of her coat. She turned around curiously, only to find a small boy standing in front of her. He couldn’t have been older than ten, but his short gray hair and intelligent eyes made him appear much more mature. He also wore an adorable pink bow tie around his neck. Kay bit back a squeal at how  _ goshdarn cute _ the kid was and bent down so that she was at his eye level. “Hey there! What can I do for ya, little guy?”

The boy cleared his throat. He reached into a pocket of his  _ adorably small _ blazer and pulled out a handful of coins, which he solemnly presented to Kay. “I’d like to exchange these coins for one dollar, please,” He said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh… yeah, of course! It’s no problem, kid.” She fished around in her satchel to find her wallet, while Franziska pointedly cleared her throat. She finally found it and gave the kid a dollar bill. “Here you are!”

“Thank you, Miss.” The kid replied politely, pouring the coins into her open palm. He then turned around and scurried away, probably towards the court vending machines. 

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Kay called after him. As Franziska impatiently tapped her foot, Kay counted up the coins and put them back in her wallet. “Hey, whad’ya know? The little guy gave exact change. Smart kid!” 

“You didn’t check beforehand?” Franziska asked incredulously. “That’s how you get scammed, you know. Anyway, I think we’ve wasted enough time on such foolish matters!” She slapped her palm with her riding crop and stood in front of Kay. “I will now divulge the information about the case, and you will help me solve it! And then– we can do that other, less important thing we agreed to!” 

Kay nodded. “Sounds like a plan!”


	2. The Kidnapped Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped, Kay receives assistance from The Great Thief Yatagarasu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only warnings of this chapter are mentions of kidnapping/being tied up, but neither character is ever in any danger :D

Kay sluggishly drifted into consciousness with a tired groan. She opened her eyes, wincing as the back of her head throbbed with pain. “Gh… ah, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Her hands were tied by the wrist to  _ something _ out of Kay’s line of sight. “Well… damn.” Who would have thought that delivering ransom money in a shady amusement park for a shady rich guy’s even shadier son would have ended so disastrously?... Actually, she probably should have seen this coming.

A sudden sound near the window caught Kay’s attention. She looked up, only to find a mysterious figure silhouetted by the sunlight. “Um, hello?”

“Hello,” The figure said calmly. “Looks like you’ve gotten yourself into quite the bind, hm?” 

Kay tried to ignore the fact that he sounded like he was twelve. “Seems so! Do you think you could–”

“Well, today is your lucky day, Miss!” The silhouette gracefully leaped through the open window, landing on his feet. “For I am the Three-Legged Raven, the lone bird that takes flight in the Darkest Nights of the Law, the Thief and Defender of Truth and Justice–  _ The Yatagarasu!” _

Kay blinked. The kid– he was clearly a child, couldn’t have been older than seventeen– was wearing a professional-looking black vest with a magenta collared shirt underneath. He also had a huge blue scarf and golden mask covering half his face, which made it hard to see what he looked like outside of two piercing gray eyes. “Uh… cool entrance! I’d clap, but I’m a bit tied up…” 

The Yatagarasu smirked and bowed dramatically. “I will untie you, of course.” He said smugly. “And then we will make our great escape! Another victory for the hero of justice.”

“Sounds like a good plan! Just a quick question… how are you going to get back out of here? That window is pretty high off the ground, even if I lifted you up or something...” Kay asked. She tried very hard not to let any sarcasm seep into her voice– after all, this kid was clearly trying his best, and she didn’t want to discourage a young superhero in the making. 

The Yatagarasu opened his mouth for another witty retort, before abruptly realizing that Kay had a good point. He reeled back as though taking psychic damage. “Ngh! I… suppose I failed to consider every angle.”

“Aw, that’s okay! We all make mistakes sometimes.” Kay smiled softly at the Yatagarasu. “Anyways, I’m sure we can find a way out of here if we work together! Starting with you untying me! I don’t mean to sound like a broken record, but my wrists are starting to hurt…”

“Ah! Of course.” The Yatagarasu made quick work of the ropes that held Kay in place, and she was soon able to stand with a satisfying stretch. “By the way,” the Yatagarasu asked, “What is your name? And perhaps more importantly, how did you wind up getting locked in this room?”

Kay rubbed her wrists before extending a hand towards the Yatagarasu. “Prosecutor Kay Edgeworth, at your service!” She said cheerfully. “As for how I got kidnapped– well, I’m not entirely sure, but it’s probably connected to–”

“Hold on,” The Yatagarasu cut her off. “ _ Prosecutor? _ ” His nose wrinkled in disgust. “I’m not helping some cop! That defeats the entire purpose of my profession!”

Kay blinked at him. She really thought being kidnapped was going to be the weirdest thing to happen to her today, huh? “I’m– I’m not a  _ cop, _ exactly–”

A sudden noise from the other side of the door made Kay stop talking. She put her finger to her lips to warn the Yatagarasu, who rolled his eyes in response. Kay slowly put her ear to the door, trying to make out what the kidnappers were talking about. 

“What are they saying?” The Yatagarasu whispered after a while.

“Eh… something about a deal being broken? I can’t really tell… Okay, sounds like they’re leaving.” Kay turned back to the Yatagarasu, whose expression quickly changed from interest to aloof disdain. “Anyways… I get that you have a weird vendetta against prosecutors–” Kay thought back to her childhood– “–which isn’t really unfounded, giving how many of them are deeply corrupted and generally awful people. But I think escaping this mess would be easier if we work together, right?” She offered him her hand again. 

The Yatagarasu regarded her suspiciously. “I  _ guess _ you have a point,” he said, his voice dripping with bitterness, “And it is nice to hear someone admit to the rooted corruption of this country’s legal system... Very well, Ms. Edgeworth! I will help you escape these kidnappers.” He shook Kay’s hand firmly. 

“Great! I’m sure you’ll make a fantastic assistant.” Kay said with a grin. 

“Wh– I’m not your  _ assistant! _ Just a temporary ally.” 

“Right– sorry, Yatagarasu. Er, is there a nickname I can use for you? Saying that all the time might get a little annoying,” Kay wondered.

The Yatagarasu smirked. “There is not! You will address me by my proper title or not at all.”

Kay smiled– this kid was really starting to remind her of her own little sister. “Eh, I’ll think of something later.” Kay ignored the Yatagarasu’s protests as she looked around the small room. “Alright… we may as well begin this investigation!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and have a fantastic day!


End file.
